Trip To Princeton
by SwanStories
Summary: Henry wants to go to New Jersey for some unknown reason, on the drive down something happens and Emma has to come to terms with her past while dealing with the present.
1. Here We Go

**Emma**

 _Just great, its raining,_ thought Emma as she pulled out of her mothers driveway to go pick up Henry. They were going on a trip to New Jersey. Emma didn't want to go to New Jersey, because she new who was still waiting in Princeton Plainsborugh Teaching Hospital.

"House," She said almost silently and sighed. It was where Henry wanted to go for who knows what reason.

Five minutes later Emma was walking up the steps to Regina's mansion, Emma knocked on the door and awaited a response from her son. After a few seconds Emma heard the familiar click of heels on wooden floor and the latch to the door open. In front of her stood one of her best friends, Emma and Regina's relationship had gone from sworn enemies to best friends and Both woman hoped it stayed that way.

"Is Henry ready", Asked Emma.

"Almost he just needs to pack his shower bag".

Emma smiled and replied with "Shower bag? Really Regina, were only gonna be gone a few days he can just use the hotel samples."

Regina playfully rolled her eyes."Miss Swan I want my son back in one piece you hear me? That means two arms and two legs especially his fingers so he can still point to you when you do something your not supposed to".

"Yah yah just tell him to hurry up, we have to go soon if were going to make it to the hotel by this afternoon". Just as Emma finished her sentence Henry came down with his backpack.

"Hey Ma ready to go"."Yup, I had to deal with your mothers overprotectiveness while waiting for you", Emma said sarcastically.

"Henry be good and keep and eye on your mother", Regina said.

" Hey!" Emma shot back a look of fake surprise appeared on her face as she walked with Henry to her bug.

"Il call you tonight before we go to bed, Bye Mom!" Henry yelled out the window to his second mother.

"Goodbye Henry, make sure to take lots of photos so I can fill the albums," Regina called back. Emma eventually started up the bug and started on her way to New Jersey.

On the road Emma and Henry stopped at a 7/11 in Boston to get some food and drinks. While they were in the store Emma called her parents to keep them informed of their drive to New Jersey. Emma dialed the number and waited a few minutes before she got a voicemail.

"Hey Mom, I was just calling to tell you that we already made it to Boston. (Pause) Sorry, I don't know what to say…umm call me back when you get the chance I guess. (Another Pause) Well bye". Emma hung up the phone to see that her son was trying to buy as much junk food as he could fit in the basket.

"Hey, kid isn't that a enough junk food try and get something healthier to make your mom happy ok". Henry grunted in defeat as he started to find a healthier choice of snack as his birth mother said. After checking out and stashing their new snacks in the car they headed off again.


	2. Uhh ohhh

House

"HOUSE!", screamed Wilson from the floor of his office.

"Yes?", House replied with a smirk.

"When you said you were going to stay at work later than usual I though it meant you had a CASE, not coming into my office and screwing with my chair". House's smirk grew as Wilson kept talking.

" Why don't you have a hobby? You know that even with your leg you still have many different options".

"What are you talking about, pranking you is my hobby", House stated and limped off towards his office where the kids waited.

"We have a case". Thirteen started off with as House came into the room.

"Really? I though my job was to fix the sink." House sarcastically shot back.

"24 year old female, she was washing her car and started seizing".

"Boring". House said right away.

"You didn't let me finish, she has a rash". Thirteen said blankly.

"I think you forgot that a rash can be the cause of anything, like scratching",House said annoyed.

"Not if the rash is green".This instantly caught Houses attention.

"Marker?"He tried, but Thirteen shook her head and replied with,"Nope we already tried washing it but its still thought for a second then looked at Chase, Foreman, Taub, and Thirteen then said.

"Go check the patients home and family history, then see if greeny is actually green." The team got up and went to work while House sat with his tennis ball and started to think.

—

Emma

Finally, they were in New Jersey and it was only 7pm. They had some time to waste, before they could check into their hotel room so they went and got something to eat. Henry wanted to get a burger so they stopped in the Mc Donalds drive through."Your total will be $7.26 pleas pull up to the next window to pick up your meal", the speaker said. Emma paid the money, retrieved their food, and found a place to park and eat.

"What made you choose New Jersey"?Emma asked Henry since she still didn't know why.

"I don't know, you see all these cool advertisements for amusement parks, and water parks in L.A, Florida, and pretty much every where else. But what about New Jersey, you never see any comercials for here, so why not find a few cool places. Theres bound to be something to entertain us here". Henry wisely replied with.

"Theres not many things to do here but we can look".

"You have been here before"? Henry asked spectacly. Crap. Thought Emma.

"Henry that was a part of my past please lets not bring it up". Henry eyed her suspiciously for a second and then went back to his burger. Thank god. Emma thought once again before they continued their drive to the hotel.

"Down Palmer Square street there has been a building that has halfway collapsed, city officials are letting a few cars at time go by just to be on the safe side incase it doesn't hold". The radio had only been on a few minutes before this announcement had come on.

"Look Ma there it is". Henry said half out the window. They were right to be on the safe side, the building looked very unstable."Kid keep you head in the car, debris could fall and hit you". But it was too late. Nobody knew it was going to happen but the building started to tip until it completely collapsed onto of The bug.

—

House

House woke up because of the loud voice on the intercom."Drs. Ganuge, Perkins, House, Dana, Smith, and Wilson please report to the E.R you services are needed thank you". Crap, Thought House as he slowly reached for his pain pills that he popped like candy. House reached for his can after dry swallowing two pills and got up and ready to walk down to the E.R and harass the nurses until they told him to go away. And with that he walked out of his office and onto the ground floor.

"House you coming with me".Cuddy announced when he had finally made it down to the E.R.

"Where are we going, road trip"? House replied with no effort.

"No there was a building collapse and I need help, are you coming or not"? Cuddy quickly pulled on her field medical suit while waiting for and answer from the tall doctor.

"Yeah, just let me get my motorcycle".House got up and followed buddy out the front doors and towards Palmer Square Street.

Once they arrived to the scene they immediately found people who needed help.

"Follow my finger".House told a older man.

"Your fine just bad eyesight, NEXT."This kept going on for a few more examinations until House heard a young boys voice calling for help. House followed where the voice was coming from and found a young boy on the ground crying next to an old yellow Volkswagen beetle.

"I NEED HELP OVER HERE"! yelled House as loud as he could. It wasn't until a few seconds later he realized someone was in the car. Probably the Parent, House told himself. Once the fire crew got the door opened to the car he peered inside and gasped. House would recognize that blonde hair anywhere.


	3. On Our Way

**Thank you so much for the reviews I love reading them and I hope they keep coming! If you want you can sent me ideas and I will consider all of them and choose what would fit best. Keep Reviewing!**

* * *

 **Emma**

Emma woke up with a throbbing pain to her head and leg, she looked down to find her leg had a deep gash about the length of her hand that would definitely need stitches,

HENRY, Emma tried to speak but no words came out.

Sirens Emma thought again before she heard a familiar voice.

"I NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE" She heard the man yell.

House, she thought once again, similar to when she said it in her yellow bug while when picking up Henry.

After about half an hour of cutting metal and moving rubble Emma was finally free of her precious bug that had failed to protect her from the falling debris.

"Get her in the first ambulance available she needs blood stat", someone Emma didn't know said to another random person.

Emma was bored and in pain so she decided to access her injurys herself to help pass time. All she could come up with was a broken leg along with the gash, another cut on her forehead not as deep as the one on her thigh, a few broken ribs, and maybe internal bleeding but she wasn't sure about that one.

Emma lost track of time while doing this and did not realize that she and Henry were in the ambulance. She lost track of her thoughts when she heard Henry talking to her.

"Don't worry Ma your going to be ok, were going to the hospital where there going to make you better". Henry said sounding desperate.

"Do-nn-t wor-ry," Emma managed to say.

"Ma your awake", Henry said

Emma smiled the best she could to her son.

"Di-id you c-call you-r mo-m", Emma struggled to say while still trying to smile to reassure Henry.

"No not yet my phone was lost in the car", Henry replied with a shrug.

Emma lifted her arm and pointed to her jacket indicating that her phone was still with in there, and that he should call Regina. Henry reached into the pocked and pulled out a clean iPhone and started to search for his adoptive mothers contact.

"Her contact is 'Your Majesty', really Ma"!

Emma could feel her cheeks were starting to blush and looked away before her son could see the embarrassment written across her face.

"Mom, its Henry….. No there was a little bit of a setback…..There was a building collapse and it fell on the bug…. Yes I'm fine but Emmas got to go to the hospital, she was hurt pretty bad… A few broken bones they said and maybe some internal bleeding but other than that they said she should be fine. We just arrived at the hospital so I gotta go…..Bye and I love you too". Henry hung up and watched as his birth mother was wheeled into the hospital.


	4. Finding her

House wasn't allowed in the ambulance with Cameron, so he started limping to his bike. He overheard the paramedics talking to the boy who was also in the accident saying that Cameron was his mom but he referred to her as 'Emma Swan'. The boy also said that he lived in Storybrooke Maine, Wherever that was.

"House, you can't leave were short staffed". He heard Cuddy yell but ignored her.

All he cared about was if this supposed 'Emma Swan' was the Allison Cameron who had worked on his team for over three years.

Cuddy had quickly reached House and stopped him.

"House you need to stay here". Cuddy sternly told him and tried to hold a straight face but truly she was worried about him.

"Sorry gotta go". House picked up his helmet and popped his cane into its own personal holder on the side and climbed on the bike.

"House! Where are you going, were short staffed and need as much help as we can get."

"Im going to find myself a Cameron". House said cooly, started up his bike and drove off leaving a confused Cuddy staring at him as he left.

House Finally reached the hospital in a quick ten minutes while going over the speed limit.

House dialed Chases number. Just because he was in shock doesn't mean he couldn't have a little fun with the situation.

"Chase, guess what! Your ex-wife is back and in the hospital. She also has a kid"!

"Wait what? House!" Chase tried to finished but House hung up while smirking and walked off down the hallway. on his way to the ER he stopped at his office to get his pills in case things got crazy.

Once down in the ER he impatiently looked through all the piles of paperwork to find the list of patients room numbers to find Emma.

"House what are you doing, there are no cases for you". One of the nurses said annoyed that he was messing up their paperwork on the counter.

"Bye", House shouted with fake glee once he found what he was looking for and then limped down the hallway to room 108 where Emma or Cameron, Whoever she was, is located. but before House could make it someone stopped him.

"House where is Alison". Chase almost yelled at House but managed to almost keep his calm.

"Room 609, she is probably sleeping and is going to have bandages over her face but that her... BYE. House lied to Chase but only to get him away so he could confront her first and figure out why she just disappeared.


	5. The Confrontation

All Emma remembered as she awoke was being wheeled into the doors of the one place she didn't want to come back to. She tried to sit up and found that her son had a firm grip around her waist and quickly found she was not going to be able to sit up until he woke too. Emma was startle by the swoosh of the door opening and closing, and looked up to see one of the reasons she didn't want to come back to the hospital, or New Jersey for that matter.

"Cameron". House stated and nodded while standing still waiting for a reaction.

"House". Emma also said in a similar matter.

"I see you have a kid now, whats his name? How old is he"? House didn't hesitate one bit, he needed to figure out as much as he could so he could solve this new puzzle that was placed in front of him. He couldn't help it, its in his nature.

"First of all my names not Allison Cameron, its Emma. And yes I have a kid, his name is Henry and he is 12. Don't make this more complicated than it is please! I just want to go home and leave I'm not staying". Emma finally took a breath after her last comment and just stared house down.

"Well, _Emma._ Maybe I wasn't going to ask you to stay, I just want to get to know you again". House challenged her and tilted his head to the side.

Emma just sat there dumbfounded like usual when she was around him, like everyone was around him actually. House always won arguments and didn't take losing well so you never challenged him verbally nor physically. He was like a magnet though, you can't help but get attached once you saw him without the walls he built for himself to avoid pain. He didn't want to hurt anymore than what was nessasary.

"No". Emma firmly stated.

"No"? House was confused, he thought she would want to at least explain why she left and didn't even leave a trace of why.

"Im done being your pet. I have a new life now, and a pretty good one and I'm not letting you come and screw this one up too".

So your not even going to explain? Why you left and didn't tell anyone, because I sure as hell couldn't even think of a logical reason. You had a good job here, a perfect life and husband? Why toss it all away? Don't you think you owe me that much at least"? House said irritated.

Emma took a deep breath ready to tell him why because he was right, he deserved to know why she left without saying anything.

"Im sorry I left without saying anything, but I couldn't have anyone follow me. I moved to Boston and and bought an apartment and became a Bailbonds person. I changed back to my birth name so I could have a fresh slate and forget about you and Chase. A few years later a kid came to my door and claimed he was my kid. I obviously didn't believe him but then he said, 10 years ago did you give up a baby for adoption".

"Did you". House said interested in this story.

"Yes I did. The kids father framed me and left me for the cops, I trusted him and he left me. Like everyone eventually does". Emma's eyes started to tear up and she knew she wasn't going to be able to hold back the tears that much longer.

There was an awkward silence between the two until they heard a rustling sound coming from the bed. The boys eyes slowly flickered open and closed until they were looking straight at the man with a cane in his hand.

"Ma? Who's he"? Henry said groggily.

"No one Henry, go back to sleep".

And with that, House stood up with his cane and limped out the door with Emma and Henrys eyes both watching him until the door closed.

 **Thanks for reading guys! Sorry for the wait, I'm not used to this and kind of forgot about it. If you have any suggestions please review and favorite! Also I think I might do a flashback scene of when Emma left New Jersey? What do you think?**


	6. Breakfast

A few hours later, as the sun was coming up and shining out through the windows, Henry woke up and decided to get his birth mother breakfast. He pulled the covers off the bed and slowly but surely crawled out of the uncomfortable hospital bed making sure not to wake the second sleeping figure left in the bed.

Once Henry got up, he checked Emma's phone and saw that there was eight missed calls. Two from his adoptive mother, one from David, one from his dad, and 4 from Snow. He knew they were worried so he took the phone and decided to call them and inform them on Emma's condition, especially Snow on his way down to the cafeteria.

Henry reached the cafeteria only have called Snow, because it took a while just to calm her down. He went over to the line and picked out two omelets for him and Emma, then took a few snacks for later because he knew Emma would be hungry before lunchtime. Henry pulled a few dollars out of his pocket but was stopped by the tall man with a cane that was in his mothers room last night.

"Don't worry kid I've got this." The man pulled out his wallet and payed with a twenty, took his change then looked back at Henry with his big blue eyes.

"Whats your name again? I forgot, its Hamilton right?" The man stared at Henry with expectant eyes but then realized that the kid doesn't even know who _he_ was.

"Oh, yah my names House. Now, tell me, whats your name?"

"He-nn-ry." was all he managed to say, all he knew about this guy is that he knew his mom and was not about to be kidnaped by yet another villain. He didn't even know how his mother knew this guy, let alone how well.

"Thats a pretty name," House tried to be nice so that the kid would trust him.

"Umm thank-ks," Henry was confused, why were his legs not working?

"So..." House said akwardly.

"Wheres your father". House tried to dig deeper once again but was not succeeding.

"Umm, he is at home. I gotta go." Henry finally took off back to Emma's room where he hoped he could get some answers because to tell the truth. He was terrified.

House watched dumbly as Henry took off towards the elevator and didn't even try to catch him because he knew his leg wouldn't be able to make the trek as fast.

"HENRY, Where were you I woke up and you were gone!"

Henry winced and looked down at the floor. He forgot to leave a note saying where he was.

"Sorry ma, I meant to leave a note. I just went down to the cafeteria to get some breakfast." Henry knew his mom liked food even more than he did and would forgive him quickly.

"Henry, you should of woke me up so I could give you some money. I know hospital food isn't cheep."

"Heres the thing. I didn't even have to pay! The man who was in you room last night came over and just started paying before I could even take my hand out of my pocket. He said his name was House? Who names their kid House?" Henry couldn't help but laugh at the last comment because it was true.

"Its his last name, now Henr-". Emma was cut off by her son a who replied with.

"So I was right. You do know him? I thought we were done with secrets Emma".

Emma was slightly taken back by the use of her name, he hasn't called her that since the curse broke.

"Yes Henry I do know him, he was another part of my life I wanted to forget. Just like with Neal but with different situations".

"Can you tell me why you left him, because you did promise no more secrets right?"

Emma sighed. This was going to be a long day.

 **The next chapter will be a flashback to when Emma was leaving, because I don't want to have to deal with all the talking parts!**


	7. FLASHBACK

**GUYS IM SO SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE FOR A WHILE! I GOT GROUNDED AND THEN I GOT GROUNDED AGAIN SO NO COMPUTER FOR MEEE! IM STILL GROUNDED BUT IM AT SCHOOL SO SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER SEEMS RUSHED BECAUSE I WROTE IT IN 10 MINUTES!**

She couldn't decide if she should leave or stay. Her mind was saying stay, he needs you but her heart though otherwise.

Emma knew she couldn't pretend to be Allison Cameron much longer, House already hired a private investigator to learn about Chase, Foreman, Thirteen, Taub, Wilson, Cuddy, and most likely many more. Who knew how long she had before he found out that Allison Cameron didn't have a past, only a medical Degree and identity.

Emma threw all her belongings from her locker into her duffel bag and stopped at the sight of a picture frame on the bottom of the locker. She took a quick look at the picture and quickly turned away. It was a picture of her and Chase on their wedding day looking so happy at the time, but it was hard because she now knows it didn't last and she can't even say goodbye.

Emma heard a knock on the door to the locker room and just wished it would go away so she could finish and get away as soon as possible.

Right away Emma realized the knocking stopped.

Thats weird, Thought Emma.

She though they would keep on going until she let them in.

Oh well, Emma knew it was a matter of time before House paged her to the DDX room to start a new differential. She knew she couldn't let that happen because she had a really good escape plan.

Once she finally finished packing, she grabbed her pager and note that were ready to be placed in its secret place ready to be found by House and his team. The team she was no longer a part of. Emma exited the Locker room and headed towards Houses office to place her note.

She reached the office in record time threw her bag on the floor and headed straight towards the bookshelf. Emma picked out the lupus book that hid Houses stash of morphine and carefully placed her note and pager.

Just as she was turning around the door opened and in walked Thirteen holding a new file in her hand. Thirteen took a quick look at Emma and then looked at the bag on the floor.

"What ya doing?" Thirteen asked curious.

Emma picked up her bag and looked at Thirteen then replied.

"Im taking a break." She thought of quickly.

"Oh, why"? Thats strange, thought Thirteen.

Emma didn't answer, she ran out the door because she just saw another one of her co-workers and didn't want to have to explain anything again.

Emma finally reached the back door of the hospital without being spotted by House. She took a quick glance around, opened the door and ran to her car as fast as possible. She didn't have time to get all emotional. She had to leave, she had to leave now.

She knew she really shouldn't take it but she couldn't help herself as she got inside her precious yellow bug that had been sitting in her garage for at least 6 years and drove off to anywhere her Bug could take her.

 **The end is kinda cheesy and boring but you know... Anyway like and stuff! I was thinking about when I finish this story to start a Greys Anatomy story? MAYBE?**


	8. Note: Sorry

**Sorry guys, I really am. I forgot the password to this account but then I remembered I signed in with google. *Facepalms*. Well anyway I don't think Im going to continue this story just because I haven't been watching either shows lately and haven't been into writing for them. I made a new account, the name is BigGrey but Im going to change it to HannahAaliyah. Thanks for sticking with this story even if it isn't finished... I give full permission for anyone to continue as long as you message me so that I can read it aswell. Once again, thanks for all the support, tips, and nice reviews! GOODBYE!**


	9. Note 2 (PLEASE READ)

**So I have decided that i'm going to try and continue this story, i'm not sure when I'll do it, but i'm moving it to my new account HannahAaliyah, so follow that account instead for updates!**


End file.
